New Warriors, New Challenges
by xAllisonxxMariex
Summary: Three new monks come to the temple. Danger ensues, romance blooms. Can these teenage warriors handle it all? ocxoc RaixKim


Three teens sat in front of the temple grounds, waiting for the arrival of the Xiaolin monks. The four warriors had left to collect another Shen Gong Wu, and the three new warriors were left alone at the temple. One of them was a male at the age of 18. He was a little bit taller than average, and had a nice built body. His brunette hair was every which way on top of his head. His gray eyes scanned the scenery. He had on a tight white tee, that showed his abs perfectly. He was also wearing plain jeans and tennis shoes. The males name was Nathan. He was the typical hunk that all girls drooled over. Speaking of girls.

The first female monk was 17 years old and stood at an average height. Her brunette hair was tied in a ponytail and her side bangs covered one of her amber eyes. She didn't have abs, but she was pretty strong. She was wearing a black tank top, purple skinny jeans, and black vans. She was typing away at her iPhone, not paying attention to her surroundings. Here name was Kali.

And finally, the last female monk was 16 years old. She was Kali's sister, but the complete opposite. Her long blonde hair fell down her back in loose curls. Her piercing green eyes were lowered to the ground, a faint blush colored her cheeks, her light complexion making it stick out. She was wearing a white sundress with half sleeves and a brown belt. She wore plain white sandals to complete the angel like look. Her name was Elena. All was dead silent, only the birds chirping and leaves blowing filled the air.

"Okay guys. Quit being so quiet!" Elena piped up. Kali kept her head in her phone while Nathan looked at the blonde. This made Elena blush even more. "We don't know anything about each other!"

"What do you want to know, blondie?" Nathan questioned the girl.

This made Elena scowl a little. "You're name maybe? That's Kali, and I'm Elena, not blondie."

"My name is Nathan," He answered, rolling his eyes. He noticed the blush on her cheeks and was about to say something, but stopped himself.

"See? That wasn't so hard," Elena said. "Now what's your element?"

"You'll see when we start training," He replied with a smirk.

"Well me and Kali have the ability to control l-"

Kali cut Elena off. "He'll find out when we start training." She said exactly what Nathan told her.

"Oh look, the devil is finally speaking!" Nathan said in a sarcastic tone. Kali shut up once more. She could tell that he was a jerk. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

"Young monks," Master Fungs voice made the three monks stand up and face him. "It is time to bond with one another, and not bicker."

Nathan and Kali crossed there arms, while Elena had hers behind her back. "Yes master."

Master Fung looked up in the sky, getting odd looks from the others. "The monks have not returned yet. There must be a showdown occurring."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Shoku Star, Wind!" The Brazilian called. The large boost of wind caused him to go 2 times faster than any ordinary human. Hannibal Roy Bean was traveling on his bird Ying Ying. Raimundo passed the bird quickly, making some of its feathers fly off. Hannibal yelled as the bird lost control and plummeted hundreds of feet. Raimundo smirked as he grabbed the Jade of Embers. The Wu allowed the user to breath fire temporarily. The showdown ended and everything went back to normal. Raimundo was greeted by the others. Kimiko embraced him in a hug. She did that a lot now, but Raimundo didn't mind. Though him being 18 and her being 16 did make his hormones a little crazy.

"I can't wait to try out this Wu!" Kimiko told the three guys.

"We know you do Kim," Raimundo said as Dojo grew into his large form. The four warriors hopped on top of the dragons back and made their way back to their home. Little did they know that they would be greeted with a surprise when they returned.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kali and Elena sat beneath the cherry blossom tree while watching Nathan playing with one of Raimundo's soccer balls. Kali enjoyed being in the shade much rather than the heat. She rolled her eyes at Elena who was looking at Nathan. Innocent Elena. She could never get the bad boy. Elena took her attention off the boy and looked up in the sky. Master Fung said that the warriors traveled on a flying dragon named Dojo. She noticed something far off in the distance, but wasn't so sure if it was Dojo or not. As the figure got closer she could notice the green tint. On closer inspection she saw four figured on top of the green figure.

"It's them!" She said, loud enough for the whole temple to hear.

"Aye girl! Keep your voice down!" Nathan called to the running Elena. He was a little shocked to see how fast the girl could run. It was like the speed of light.

She stopped whenever she got to the front of the temple. She examined every person getting off of the dragon. One was a large cowboy with blonde hair that covered his eyes. He had on a blue button up shirt, jeans, spurs, and a red handkerchief around his neck. He actually looked a little intimidating. Next was small, yellow skinned boy. He was just wearing plain red robes. Then there was another male. He was tall, buff, and handsome. Sorta like Nathan, but less rebel like. He had spiked brown hair and forest green eyes. He was wearing a white formfitting tee with a tan jacket over it. He also had on jeans and converse. Finally there was a small Japanese girl with stunning sapphire eyes. Her raven hair was in a long braid behind her back. She was wearing a baby blue tank top and skinny jeans. Elena smiled at all of them. Unfortunately Master Fung didn't tell them the news.

"Who are you?" Raimundo asked the unknown girl. Elena raised her brow at the tone he was giving her.

"I'm-"

"She is one of the new dragons," Master Fung came up behind Elena. She noticed all of the clueless expressions going around. Nathan and Kali walked up behind her.

"Master, I am confused?" Omi said. "I thought we were the only dragons?"

Master Fung smiled under his beard. "You are partially right, Omi. You, Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo are the four main elements. But Elena, Kali, and Nathan also have strong abilities."

"What kind of abilities?" Omi questioned. "Any why did you keep this a secret from us?"

"All in due time young monks," Fung reassured his confused dragons. "In the mean time, I have reorganized your sleeping quarters. Kimiko, Kali, and Elena will share a bedroom. Omi and Clay will have their own room, along with Raimundo and Nathan. Go ahead and take the new dragons to their room."

With that Master Fung left the 7 teenagers alone. It got real awkward real quickly. They all stood there for a moment before Elena spoke up.

"Well are you gonna show me my room or not?" she asked Kimiko.

Kimiko nodded dumbly. "Sure, of course!" Elena and Kali followed Kimiko to their new room.

Kimiko was excited. For years she has been surrounded by guys. The only women she came in contact while she was training was Wuya and Katnappe. One was a thousand year old which and the other was strangely addicted to cats. Now she had two girls around her age who seemed normal. Kali was a little too quiet though. Elena on the other hand was really outgoing.

"I thought me and my sister were going to be the only girls here," she said with a chuckle.

Kimiko's eyes widen. "You're sisters? But your so..."

"Different?" Elena finished Kimiko's statement. "Yeah we are. But we should be. I mean we control two completely different elements!"

Kimiko said no more until the three made it to their rooms. When she opened the door she squealed with delight. "We finally get beds!"

"What?" Kali said confused.

Kimiko was shocked to hear Kali's voice for the first time. "Er...nothing. Let's go to the training grounds. I'm sure everybody wants to see your capabilities."

Kali shrugged and walked away from Elena and Kimiko. Elena just shook her head. Kali better not screw this up.


End file.
